


The Collector

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode drabble. ''Unity should be wonderful,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to six people before he followed them into a tent. One corner of his mouth ascended as soon as they found themselves in front of his alien master. Unity.





	The Collector

I never created Superman TAS.

 

''Unity should be wonderful,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to six people before he followed them into a tent. One corner of his mouth ascended as soon as they found themselves in front of his alien master. Unity. Becoming one with others. Controlling them. Conquering Smallville. Conquering other worlds. 

It was time to collect others for Unity. He walked out of the tent and wandered. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as he viewed six stray kittens. He began to approach the kittens slowly. There was one new smile. ''Heh! Unity never said anything about refusing to control animals.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
